Émerveillement Enfantin
by Fay-L
Summary: L'histoire commence lorsqu'Harry a cinq ans, un nouveau propriétaire dans le quartier et toute sa vie change. Voila ce qui aurait pu se passer si un adulte avait osé s'interposer entre le brun et sa famille. Cross-over avec Le caméléon


**Titre : Emerveillement Enfantin**

 **Genre : Family/ Romance/ Hurt/Confort**

 **Résumé : l'histoire commence lorsqu'Harry a cinq ans, un nouveau propriétaire dans le quartier et toute sa vie change. Voila ce qui aurait pu se passer si un adulte avait osé s'interposer entre le brun et sa famille. Threesome futur.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, de meme que le personnage de Jarod, que j'emprunte a la série le Cameleon,**

 **Le Caméléon** **(** ** _The Pretender_** **) est une série télévisée américaine en 86 épisodes de 42 minutes, créée par Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle et diffusée du 19 septembre 1996 au 13 mai 2000 sur le réseau NBC.**

 **Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, puisque je développerais par la suite, le passé de Jarod.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Émerveillement Enfantin**

Jarod est complexe. A la fois sadique et naïf. Enfermé depuis son plus jeune âge au Centre, une fondation secrète ou son intelligence remarquable ainsi que son adaptabilité a tout épreuve servait de biens sombres desseins. Finalement, après près de 30 ans de captivité, il apprit les réelles objectifs de l'endroit qui l'hébergeait et décida de s'échapper.

Ayant été loin du monde réelle pendant tant d'années Jarod n'avait aucune connaissance dite populaire, ne savait pas ce que pouvait être Noël ni ce que l'on faisait le jour de son anniversaire. Il n'avait jamais mangé de chewing-gum, d'oréos ou de crème glacée et son enfance se résumait à des simulations ou il devait expliquer ce que tel ou tel personne aurait fait dans cette situation.

Usant de ses facultés hors du communs, il pirata le centre et leur vola une coquette somme qui le mettrait a l'abri du besoin toute sa vie durant. Il en profiter pour s'inventer une identité sous le nom de Jarod Smith. Il avait aussi décider d'en apprendre plus sur sa famille, il ne faisait plus confiance à ce que Sydney son « père » adoptif lui avait dit. Après tout il travaillait pour ceux qui l'avait kidnappé.

Il avait été un caméléon, il allait devenir autre chose. Après tout, il pouvait devenir ce qu'il voulait n'importe quand.

Après de nombreuses années de recherches vaines, lassé de ne rien trouver, il partit en Angleterre ou il avait décidé de s'installer afin de profiter de la vie.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva propriétaire d'une maison a Privet Drive, au 8 pour être exact soit juste en face des Dursleys. Et c'est la également qu'il rencontra pour la première fois Harry. Agée d'environ 5 ans, il revenait des courses semblait-t-il au vu des deux gros sacs que le petit portait. Ce fait l'étonna, même s'il n'avait jamais côtoyé de foyer « normal », il voyait mal des parents envoyer leur enfant seul faire des courses. Les sacs semblaient bien trop lourd pour le petit brun et Jarod, qui aimait aidé son prochain se rapprocha de lui pour l'aider. A son grand étonnement, le garçon ne l'avait pas vu venir et avait lâché ses courses, tout en essayant de se protéger le corps. Deuxième réaction étrange. Après l'avoir rassuré du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il ramassa les courses et les reposa dans les sacs puis les porta, Harry le regarda étonna, comme si jamais personne ne l'avait aidé de toute sa vie.

Jarod regarda gentiment le garçon et débuta un semblant de conversation, le garçon étant timide et réservé.

Bonjour, moi c'est Jarod, tu n'es pas un peu petit pour aller faire les courses tout seul dis moi ?

Euh... Je ne sais pas, Monsieur... Mon oncle et ma tante me font toujours faire les courses pourtant... Moi, c'est Harry, monsieur.

Le petit garçon se mit alors a rougir, sa famille lui ayant toujours dis qu'il ne devait pas parlé a qui que ce soit de ce qu'il se passait chez lui, sous peine de représailles pour lui mais aussi pour la personne qui avait tenté de l'aider. Il préféra se taire. Il ne voulait pas que le gentil monsieur est des problèmes a cause de lui. De toute façon, il méritait tout ça, c'était sa faute si son papa et sa maman étaient morts, et c'était aussi sa faute si monsieur et madame Powell avait du déménager après avoir voulu l'aider.

Jarod regarda l'enfant il se mordillait les lèvres dans un mouvement inconscient de stress. Il reprit doucement la conversation.

Je vais t'aider avec ces paquets si tu le veux bien, ça ne me dérange pas. Ou vis-tu, bonhomme ?

Oh... Merci beaucoup monsieur, je vis au 4 Privet Drive.

C'est amusant, fit Jarod, incroyablement joyeux. Je vis juste en face, nous sommes voisins. Allez allons-y.

Après quelques minutes de trajet dans un silence tranquille. Le plus jeune reprit la parole en expliquant qu'il valait mieux qu'il reprenne les paquets et qu'ils se séparent maintenant. Malgré l'insistance de Jarod, rien y fit, au vu de l'état de panique dans lequel était le petit brun aux cheveux broussailleux. Il préféra obtempéré. De retour chez lui, il s'installa a son bureau,et se questionna sur le gamin et ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour l'aider.

Il commença alors a se renseigner sur les habitants du 4 Privet Drive. Après quelques jours d'observation, son avis était déjà fait. Le petit garçon était maltraité moralement et physiquement il vivait dans de mauvaises conditions, étaient considérés comme une bonniche et était constamment jeté plus bas que terre. Ce qu'il ne comprenait c'est pourquoi personne n'intervenait.

Il avait établit un plan d'action et comptait bien s'y tenir.

Première étape, se faire bien voir des relatifs d'Harry, préparer un bon dossier pour le service de protection de l'enfance et réfléchir au futur de son désormais protégé. Avait-il de la famille pouvant le recueillir, ou aurait-il a aller en orphelinat ? Clairement il n'était pas fait pour s'occuper d'un enfant, il avait trop de problème personnel, n'était pas stable et d'une certaine manière était lui même un enfant. Dans sa tête si ce n'est dans son corps. Les mois suivant allait être très intéressants.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Ne connaissant par grand chose des orphelinats en général, se renseigner sur eux fut l'une des premières choses qu'il fit car sauver Harry de sa famille actuelle était certes une bonne chose, mais si c'était pour l'envoyer dans un autre enfer autant le laisser la ou il était et se tourner les pouces. Il fut très déçu de ce qu'il trouva, et comprit que la vie qu'il avait mené même si elle n'était pas parfaite aurait pu être pire.

Loin de se décourager, il continua ses recherches toute la nuit, Jarod était obstiné, il trouverait comment aider Harry. Un point c'est tout. Cela dura une semaine. Le soir et une partie de la nuit il faisait ses recherches, comparant les différents orphelinats pour trouver celui le plus a même d'accueillir Harry dans de bonnes conditions, cherchant des informations sur le petit et sa famille, il tomba bientôt sur les actes de décès de Mr et Mme Potter, morts dans un accident de voiture lorsque Harry avait un an. Et après avoir craquer quels codes complexes, il lu les rapports des médecins légistes, la surprise le prit, rien ne concordait. La plupart des blessures reçues lors de l'accident de voiture étaient post-mortem, les Potter semblaient avoir été assassinés.

Harry était-il en danger... l'idée le dérangea et il secoua la tête tentant de penser a autre chose. Il ne s'en était pas aperçue jusqu'alors mais la nuit commençait a reculer laissant place au soleil et il n'avait toujours pas dormi, après réflexion il s'accorda une longue douche puis alla dormir quelques heures, il avait une longue journée. Aujourd'hui, il emmenait Harry au parc d'attraction.

Les Dursleys avaient été réticent, tentant de mettre Dudley en avant, mais Jarod leur avait alors jouer une pièce de théâtre savamment étudié par ses soins et ils l'avaient laissé s'occuper d'Harry.

Il c'était servi d'une ancienne couverture qu'il avait utilisé pendant presque 5 ans, lorsqu'il était encore aux Etats-Unis d'Amerique. Jarod Smith, homme d'affaire riche et influent, tout ce qui faisait envie aux Dursleys, ça avait été hilarant de voir leurs expressions, passant d'une tristesse feinte a un regard de pure convoitise...

 _-Flash Bach-_

Jarod arriva devant la porte, la veille il avait rencontré Harry et l'avait aidé a porter ses courses. Aujourd'hui, après une nuit à tout préparer, il allait rencontrer la famille du petit brun. Prêt à tout pour se faire apprécier, Il portait une chemise blanche aux premiers boutons détachés, afin de lui donner un air décontracté, et un costume noir, sobre mais très bien coupé. En accessoire il ne portait qu'une montre hors de prix destiné a appâter les Dursleys. Il tenait dans ses mains un magnifique bouquet dans les tons blanc noir et bleus qu'il comptait offrir à la maîtresse de maison.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Pétunia souriante. Ses amies et voisines l'avaient prévenus que leur nouvel arrivant souhaitait faire connaissance avec les habitants du quartier, c'est pourquoi elle avait enfilé une robe magnifique et attaché ses cheveux en un joli chignon qui la mettait à son avantage.

« Bonjour Madame commença Jarod en souriant, je me présente, Jarod Smith, je viens d'emménager juste en face de chez vous, et je venais me présenter, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

Mais bien sur que non, monsieur, c'est vraiment un plaisir de voir un homme aussi poli que vous, je suis Pétunia Dursley. Désirez-vous un thé, un café ou autre chose ?

Oh, je ne voudrais surtout pas m'imposer... Et avant d'oublier, je vous ai apporté ceci, j'espère que les couleurs vous plaisent.

Oh, elles sont magnifiques, je vous remercie, et j'insiste,monsieur, entrez donc je suis sur que vous vous entendrez très bien avec mon mari, il vient de rentrer du travail il a prit son après-midi pour passer du temps avec Dudley, notre fils, j'espère que vous aimez les enfants ? continua une Pétunia souriante et sous le charme en emmenant son invité au salon.

Il n'y a aucun souci a ce sujet, j'ai moi même été père il fut un temps, j'ai malheureusement perdu mon fils dans un accident de voiture, fit-il, un peu nostalgique. Les enfants sont des trésors dont il faut prendre soin, vous avez beaucoup de chance.

Nous le savons, vous verrez Dudley est un adorable petit garçon. Vernon, mon chéri, reprit Pétunia a son époux installé sur le canapé en cuir d'un joli rouge foncé, je te présente Jarod Smith, il vient d'emménager juste a coté, Dudley est entrain de faire sa sieste ? Pétunia s'éclipsa ramenant du café, du thé et des petits gâteaux qu'elles avaient préparé auparavant, comptant prendre le thé avec son mari pendant que leur fils faisait la sieste.

En effet, ma chérie, répondit Vernon en se levant pour saluer Jarod, installé vous mon bon monsieur. Le quartier vous plaît ? Vous êtes bien installé ?

Oui, tout est parfait, j'ai bientôt terminé la décoration de la maison. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais fais attention à ce genre de détail, c'est la première que je m'en occupe et j'ai un peu de mal je dois bien l'avouer, ma femme s'en occupait avant... Mais elle est décédée quelques mois plutôt, répondit-il avec émotion. Mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes soucis. Et vous, vous êtes installé ici depuis longtemps ? Oui il y a presque 6 ans maintenant, j'ai été muté ici, je gère une société de perceuse, et je voulais que mon enfant puisse vivre dans une jolie maison avec un jardin. La maison nous a tout de suite plu.

Et bien, reprit Pétunia tout en servant les rafraîchissements, je suis passionnée de décoration, si vous le désirez, je peux vous aider.

Cela ne serait pas de refus répondit Jarod »

Après un petit moment à discuter de choses et d'autres, notamment du travail, ou Jarod expliqua son -faux- métier, le temps passa et il fut l'heure d'aller réveiller Dudley et de lui préparer une petite collation, ce fut Vernon qui le fit, voulant profiter de son fils. Harry se leva bientôt également, un peu apeuré de voir l'homme qui l'avait aidé avec ses courses la dernière, il espérait qu'il n'allait pas parler de lui, il ne voulait pas se faire gronder pour avoir parler a un inconnu. Harry comptait aller aux toilettes et retourner dans sa chambre, mais Jarod, qui était très observateur, l'avait vu. Et dit en feintant la surprise

« Mais qui-est-donc, ce petit garçon adorable !

Voici, Harry, mon neveu, expliqua Pétunia, il est plutot timide et effrayé en présence d'adulte, ne soyez pas étonné par son comportement un peu étrange, le ton un peu contrit de Pétunia, montrant tout le bien qu'elle pensait de son étrangeté.

Oh, enchantée Harry, je suis Jarod, je ne te ferais pas de mal ne t'en fais pas.

Bon...Bonjour monsieur.

Tu voulais quelque chose.. Gar.. Harry ?

Le petit garçon sembla étonné que Pétunia l'appelle par son prénom, et répondit en bégayant un peu qu'il voulait aller aux toilettes et prendre un goûter si c'était possible, tout cela sans regarder Pétunia dans les yeux.

Et bien, rejoins donc Vernon, il s'occupe de Dudley dans la cuisine.

Bien, tante Pétunia répondit Harry, enchantée par son sort. Finalement c'était bien quand un adulte était a la maison, Sa tante était plus gentille avec lui, peut-être parce qu'il avait été un gentil garçon ? Pensa l'enfant, songeur.

Il est vraiment adorable dites-moi, vous avez de la chance d'avoir deux petits garçons aussi gentils. Il ressemble beaucoup à mon petit garçon.

 _Fin du (long) flashback_

Et c'est ainsi que Jarod s'attira les faveurs des Dursleys, passant du temps chez eux, s'occupant d'Harry quand il le pouvait. Le faisait dormir a la maison, et en profita pour ouvrir les yeux de la famille du brun sur celui-ci. En commençant par Pétunia qui réalisa que Harry était un petit garçon , joyeux et gentil, toujours prêt a aider. Bien entendu, l'enfant continuait a sursauter aux bruits trop forts, et n'aimait pas trop les contacts visuels ou physiques prolongés, mais tout allait mieux, et Jarod décida de laisser tomber sa plainte en voyant l'évolution des Dursleys, qui avait mémé fini par admettre que Dudley commençait a être trop gros et était trop capricieux.

Jarod leur avait mis du baume au cœur, leur permettant de voir au delà de leur a priori et acceptant l'aide d'autrui. Vernon se confia a l'adulte, expliquant sa vie, faisant un bref résumé de son adolescence brimé par ses camarades a cause de son poids et de ses parents plutôt décalés. Pétunia fit par de sa jalousie et sa haine vit a vis de ceux qui lui avait prit sa petite sœur, qui l'avait rendu jalouse et allergique a toute chose sortant de son cadre de vie. Ses parents ayant préférés payés des études a Lily plutôt qu'a Pétunia qu'il considérait comme moins intelligence la privant de son rêve de devenir architecte.

Jarod était heureux, il avait des amis, une maison, et toute sa vie a rattrapé. Il allait en profiter.


End file.
